Our Story
by The Missing Cullen
Summary: Lily hates James. James likes Lily, he always asks her out. She always says no. But she secretly falls for him but can't do anything because she promised one of her best friends that she would never fall for him or any of the marauders.
1. DisclaimerPreview

DISCLAMER-I didn't create Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be posting a FAN-fiction on here. I would be writing somewhere about how either you-know-who or Harry die in the 7th book.

The Preview Thing

Lily hates James. James likes Lily, he always asks her out. She always says no. But she secretly falls for him but can't do anything because she promised one of her best friends that she would never fall for him or any of the marauders. Lily, Andrea (Andie), Korren (Renny), Sierra, and Risika are going on vacation. It's the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they decide that they want to spend the summer on a trip around the world. They are going to start in London and then travel to the United States, Half Moon Bay, Seattle, San Francisco, New York and quite a few places along the way. After that they are going to head to Australia, then through Asia and Europe then finally to platform 9 3/4. Their final destination-their last year at Hogwarts.


	2. CHAPTER 1A PRANK GONE WRONG

CHAPTER 1-A PRANK GONE WRONG

Risika POV

"Come on Lily. I said I was sorry. Please. Don't make me pick you up." He pleaded

_Something tells me he could and would_ I thought_I wonder if Lily will listen_ I thought.

"Risika will you talk to her please" Sirius pleaded.

"No. Lily is a big girl and I'm not going to make her talk to James if she doesn't want to." I responded, slightly upset that I was drug into another one of Lily and James' fights.

"Please Lily" James said "I didn't mean to get you. You were just in the wrong place at wrong time. Tell her Sirius. Please?"

Lily turned around her face just about as red as her usual flaming curls. "I wouldn't have been in the wrong bloody place at the wrong BLOODY time if you hadn't PULLED A PRANK! I'm going strait to Dumbledore with this." She said, turning around back on her pursuit to the gargoyle on the second floor.

"James I think you should come too. You'll be up their eventually." I said, trying to calm both Lily and the boys following us down. "How could you let them do this Remus? You're a prefect. You're supposed to _keep_ them out of trouble not help them get into it."

"I resent that. I knew nothing about this prank. I'm just as surprised as you and Lily about this one. I agree that they should go strait to Dumbledore." Remus responded in his usual, calm, level voice.

"Buffalo wings." Lily said. The gargoyle jumped out of her way. Lily didn't even bother knocking on the door-instead just walked rite into his office and started talking "Professor Dumbledore, I need you to speak to James. He cursed a part of the hallway so that if you walk down it your hair falls out."

Dumbledore turned around and looked at Lily, then to James, Sirius, and Remus. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked them all.

"I had nothing to do with this professor. It was all James and Sirius." Remus chimed in first.

"I know you didn't Remus. I was asking James and Sirius."

"Professor we didn't' mean for it to happen to Lily. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." James said.

"Yea" Sirius chimed in.

"Well that's not a good excuse at all. You will both receive 2 detentions and 50 points lost from Gryffindor each." The Headmaster said.

"But P-" James started.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black come back to my office at ten-o-clock for your fist detention." He said, cutting in before James could protest more. "You all may go back to what ever it was you were before the prank. Lily you can head to the infirmary."

Lily POV

"I can't believe James would be that immature!" I said as I stormed out of the headmaster's office and towards the infirmary.

"He is James. What do you expect Lily?" Remus said, trying to calm me down.

"I know. I shouldn't expect anything less." I said, ignoring all of the funny looks I was getting from the younger students.

"What were you doing down by the Slytherin common room anyways?" Risika asked me.

"I was escorting a student back to his dorm. He 'lost his way' and was terrorizing a fist year."

"Hello Lily. Dumbledore told me to expect you soon. Let's see the damage Mr. Potter did." Madam Reclusado said. When she turned around a small gasp escaped her lips. "Now don't worry Lily, a simple spell will bring it back."

"I don't know how bad it looks. I haven't stopped to look in a mirror. I walked down the hall way and the student I was escorting...his hair just fell out. He heard me gasp and turned around. He pointed at me and I realized my hair was gone too." I said as I walked over to the mirror in the infirmary. A scream loud enough to wake the dead left my lips when I saw my reflection. My beautiful long curly flaming red hair was gone. ALL OF IT! "I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!" I flew to the door. Remus stepped in the way, stopping me.

"Lily stop. Think. Keep a level head. You can't kill him and maintain your prefect status. Killing him would only end with you in Azkaban. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Remus said.

"I DON'T CARE! TELL JAMES TO GET IN HERE NOW!" I said furious.

"Did somebody call for me?" James walked in with a look of humour on his face. "My lovely Lily you still look beautiful."

I launched myself at him and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

**There's the first chapter, I have the next one typed already so I will get it up soon.**

XOXO

Erin


End file.
